


Our own chemistry

by baejinstar



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baejinstar/pseuds/baejinstar
Summary: It was not a really good day for Daehwi, he cried.But Jinyoung is there by hugging him, making a silly yet entertaining jokes, makes Daehwi feel at his best.And they ended up cuddling.





	Our own chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> Some were true (hate comments abt daehwi) some were my own idea, almost all i think lol. I just love a clingy!Daehwi and caring!Jinyoung

As soon as they arrived at their dorm, Daehwi goes straight to the room he shared with Jinyoung. He drown himself beneath the blanket and starts to gradually cry. His eyes glisten and shimering as tears flows down through his cheeks.

  
  
"Jinyoung, settle him down and do anything that makes him feel better." Said Jisung worriedly.  
  
"Not better, I'll make him feeling the best." Jinyoung said as he went to their shared rooms.  
  
"Hwi, what happen? I'm here by ears, to listen."  
  
"It's- it's not something you should worried about... I'm okay."  
  
"My life envolves around yours, how can it be something I shouldn't get worried by?"

  
  
Daehwi just can remain silent by Jinyoung's words. Jinyoung decided to hug Daehwi, tightly. Smelling the younger fragrance around him. Jinyoung melt his heart immediately, and tinged it with his warmth.

  
  
Just by a simple hug, it can makes Daehwi better.

  
  
Jinyoung let go of the hug, staring at Daehwi's admirable eyes. Overwhelmed by how beautiful the boy is.

 

  
"What is it Daehwi?"  
  
"It's just something... you shouldn't worry about."

  
Jinyoung smiled towards the younger. Interlacing his finger with Daehwi's firmly. Feeling the younger delicacy.

  
"Daehwi... in this kind of circumstance, I should listen all of your anxiety and makes a way out of it."  
  
"It's just... I checked on twitter in the car earlier."  
  
"And?"  
  
"My fans argue with anti fans about my looks."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Yeah... I got a question asked me to score myself in different terms."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"I wrote 45 in the terms of my look."  
  
"They should've asked me about that kind of question. I will go for a perfect 100. Your face has a distinct features, it's unique."  
  
"Thank you hyung..."  
  
"And perhaps there is more than that...?"  
  
"...yes."  
  
"What is it babe?"  
  
"Just... plenty of them said that I'm notoriously insecure about my looks."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And... anti fans mocking that I am ugly, that no one needs to defend my looks, that I am lacking. It just feel like a dagger went through my heart."  
  
"Ugly? Their mom didn't spent 9 months just to push out someone to be hipocrisy."

  
  
Daehwi chuckled at Jinyoung's words. It's simple, silly, yet entertaining. He laugh at the joke Jinyoung make of.

  
  
"Don't worry hwi, I've went through that."  
  
"What kind? You're perfect hyung!"  
  
"You can't make speculation just by the person's existence hwi. They said I should've stabilitize my looks with my voice, they said I'm quite lacking in terms of vocal."  
  
"But your voice is unique hyung, I feel healed as soon as I hear your voice echoes through my ears."  
  
"So did your looks hwi, it shone."  
  
"You make me better hyung... thank you."  
  
"Yeah and also, being a singer was my unattainable dream before I met you."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Your bubbly personality, and the fact that you approach me first. If you hadn't, I wouldn't be the part of this group."  
  
"No!! You were the cause of your debut."  
  
"No hwi, I am not. And I sometimes doubt am I qualified to be yours, it just felt surreal."  
  
"You're occupied to be mine, no doubt."  
  
"Anyway hwi, don't worry bout that offensive comments. Their dissatisfaction won't make a change."  
  
"Thank you hyung, it's sincerely comes out of my heart."

  
  
And so Jinyoung hugs the ray of sunshine, Daehwi. He hesitate at first but he's going with the flow. Daehwi also hugs him back tightly as if Jinyoung were to let go.

  
Since their schedule is crazy packed today, they're undeniably sleepy. Daehwi dozzed off and rest his face on Jinyoung's board shoulder. Jinyoung smiles by how cute the younger fall asleep so quickly.

  
He slowly put Daehwi's head on the bed, and start to lying down beside the younger. Jinyoung fell asleep as he hugs Daehwi along.

  
  
They end their day with cuddle. It's not a surprise.

  
"Glad to be in a different room this time." Said Sungwoon as he peek through the doors and smiled, showing affection toward the two boys asleep.  
  
"Yeah so they can spare they time for each other more." Continues Jisung.


End file.
